


You Deserve The Best

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bedridden, Can't Move, Caretaking, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts To Move, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kindness, M/M, Multi, Pamper, Pampering, Sickfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, quadruplets, soft, technically sickfic, tired, too many babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy can't move. There are too many babies in him and he is too far along.





	You Deserve The Best

Andy whined slightly. The doctors had been poking and prodding him all day. He just wanted to sleep. Patrick understood that.

"Can I go to class yet?" Andy mumbled to the doctor.

"No, Andrew, I'm afraid not." The doctor had two fingers in his ass, checking for signs of damage. Patrick was holding his hand and glaring the guy- who was called Dr. Saporta and Pete would be damned if that wasn't the best pun ever- down. "You have no damage done, which means that it's your babies' combined weight keeping you down."

"So, he's bedridden until birth?" Brendon asked, offering Andy some water.

"Yes." The doctor pulled his fingers away and threw his glove away. "You need to take care of him while he's geting there, okay?"

"Of course." Brendon planted a kiss on Andy's stomach, earning a pained whine and a kick to the face. Andy gasped upon feeling it, grabbing for his boyfriends' hands. They all lay their hands on him and laughed, happily, as the babies started moving.

* * *

Of course, after the doctor left, Brendon started feeding Andy grapes. Patrick was massaging his feet and ankles. Pete was engaged in propping him up and giving him someone to lean on. Joe became an errand boy, grabbing food, blankets, water abd stuffed animals.

When Andy wanted a waffle, Pete had to make it, so he swapped with Joe. The four fathers spent weeks running in and out of Andy's room, at his every beck and call.

When Andy wanted a bath, Patrick started one and carried Andy to it. He washed his hair slowly, then his face, then body. Andy felt like heaven had happened with each little gift and kind word.

It never took much to make Andy happy. In going out of their way to make him comfortable, they were making him the happiest man on Earth.

He never once complained.


End file.
